


I think I like you

by hopeful_insomniac



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Lancelot’s gay panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just pining and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac
Summary: When Ahkmenrah decides to stay behind in the British Museum, he never expected to take romantic interest in a certain knight.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Lancelot (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	I think I like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bedbugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedbugs/gifts).



> and here it is, my first ahkmenlot fic! One of the people on the natm discord (looking at you, Socrates >:)), suggested I write an ahkmenlot fic and honestly, I was so down! Please enjoy this little fluff ball! <3 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul!

The museum seems all too quiet. 

It’s only been a few minutes since the others left, and Ahkmenrah feels a strange sense of emptiness. This  _ was  _ his choice, but he knows he’ll miss his friends. 

The pharaoh sighs, walking away from the museum entrance. This is his home now, so he’d better familiarize himself. 

The clacking of knight armor shakes him out of his head, and he turns to see none other than Lancelot standing beside him. 

“I am sorry to see them go..” The knight says, looking out onto the street sadly. “They were quite amusing.” 

Ahkmenrah shoots him a look.  _ That damn knight. Good thing he’s cute, otherwise I’d be way more annoyed…  _

“I’ll miss them. They were the only family I’ve known in this life.” He replies, and Lancelot nods in understanding. With a little creak, he sits down beside him. 

“I understand. Losing people you love is indeed hard.” He says, and Ahkmenrah can tell he’s thinking of Guinevere. It must have been difficult for him to come to terms with the news that both him and her weren’t real, all in the span of one night. 

Lancelot turns to him, blue eyes inquisitive. “Did you have a lover?” 

The brunette shakes his head. “No.” He answers simply. There was a time when he had interest in pursuing romance, but he’d missed his chance. Besides, it was more than a little difficult to find someone to love when you’re a 4000 year old mummy who only comes to life at night. 

“I am glad.” The knight says before he can think, then immediately slaps an armored hand over his mouth. “I-er… I did not mean to imply that I am glad you lost someone, I just… well, you are very attractive, and I-“ 

Ahkmenrah almost falls over.  _ Lancelot  _ finds  _ him  _ attractive? He might pass out. 

Batting his eyelashes, the pharaoh shoots him a coy smile. 

“Why thank you. You’re not bad looking either.” 

Lancelot laughs awkwardly, rubbing his neck. He looks both embarrassed and incredibly lovestruck. Ahkmenrah finds it adorable. 

“Well, I should be going, I have dragons to slay..” The blonde says, standing. 

Ahkmenrah waves. “See you around.” And with a wink and a swish of his cloak, he turns and heads towards the Egyptian exhibit. 

That was a week ago, and Lancelot is  _ still _ trying to figure out if Ahkmenrah  _ is  _ actually interested, and if he is, how he should ask him out. 

The question is, how the  _ hell  _ do you ask out a 4000 year old Egyptian pharaoh? 

Frustrated, he runs a hair through his hair. He likes Ahkmenrah, really really likes him, but if he can’t even muster the courage to tell him that, chances are things aren’t gonna work out. 

_ Damnit, you’re a knight of the Round Table! You’ve slain dragons! You can tell this boy how you feel!  _

Lancelot huffs, gathering all of his strength, and goes to find Ahkmenrah. 

  
  


He finds him in the astrology exhibit, looking around at the projection of stars on the ceiling. 

“Ahkmenrah?” 

The pharaoh’s head snaps around. When he realizes it’s just Lancelot, he relaxes. 

“Hello. Would you like to sit with me?” He asks, and pats the empty space on the bench he’s sitting on, and the knight gladly takes his invitation.

Ahkmenrah smiles, gazing at the stars. “It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Lancelot nods. “Yes, quite. I never realized that there were so many and that every one has a name and a story. They’re kind of like people in that manner,” He says, and Ahkmenrah flashes him that radiant smile and suddenly Lancelot can’t breathe because he’s so… beautiful, and it feels wrong to even be in this incredible man’s presence. 

Part of him wants to get up and flee, to run away and bury his feelings, but he knows that he can’t miss his chance. So many in this museum would kill to court Ahkmenrah, and if Lancelot messes this up, chances are he’ll never have this opportunity again. 

“So, uh, Ahkmenrah…” 

Those lively green eyes turn and fixate on Lancelot’s blue ones. 

“Yes?” 

“I… I like you a lot, and I wish I told you sooner, but ever since that first night, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You’re so beautiful, and it honestly… scares me a little. You’re like the sun, you’re so bright and amazing and  _ radiant  _ that it hurts, and I want you to be mine. I want us to hold hands and kiss and for me to be able to court you properly like a real gentleman, and I just… I’m sorry if this is too soon, but-“ 

Lancelot doesn’t get to finish, because Ahkmenrah is kissing him so desperately it almost hurts. He lets out a little squeak of surprise, but leans into it immediately. 

When they separate, Lancelot notices (quite smugly), that Ahkmenrah is flushed a dark shade of pink. He looks thoroughly kissed, and the knight would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the view. 

Ahkmenrah composes himself, a playful smirk on his face. 

“So, what time are you coming by for our date?” 

Lancelot grins. “How does midnight tommorw sound?” 

The pharaoh takes his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to give it a kiss. 

“It’s a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my little nugget of pining and fluff, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
